This invention relates generally to reduction of heat and glare transmission through windows; more particularly, it concerns the application to a window pane of a metallized, light transparent, heat reflective sheet and in such manner that the sheet may be removed as desired, or bodily shifted on the pane.
In the past, heat reflective sheets have been applied to windows as by bonding them in place. Bonding introduces problems and disadvantages which include difficulty of applying the bond; degradation of the metallized layer by chemical action of the bond composition; lack of capacity to easily remove or adjust the sheet once the bond has set; and the formation of bubbles at the bond which cannot be removed after the bond has set.